


The Glass Slipper

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cinderella - Freeform, F/M, Missing Shoes, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're forced to go with your step sisters to a Halloween party, your life is changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glass Slipper

“Daddy please.” Anastasia whined. “Everyone is going to be there!”

“Yeah daddy!” Drizella said. “Celebrities and everything! Please!”

“Okay girls.” Your stepfather said, smiling at his two little “princesses”. “You can go to the party. (Y/n)!” He called. You came out of your attic bedroom.

“Yes Frank?” You asked. He glared at you.

“You will be driving Anastasia and Drizella to the party tomorrow night.” He told you. You groaned and rolled your eyes.

“But I don’t want to go.” You said. Frank growled.

“You will go. You will take my darling daughters and make sure that they get home safely. Understand?” Frank asked. You sighed.

“Yes sir.” You said. The girls both squealed and ran to their bedrooms to get their costumes ready. You went up to your room and looked in your wardrobe for something. You had a blue dress that looked more like Elsa’s than anyone else’s, but you had recently bought a pair of flats that looked like they were made of glass and had the cutest mask to wear over your eyes.

“Modern Cinderella.” You said, smiling. And as much as you hated being forced to go to the party, you were actually kind of excited.

****

Your stepsisters were dressed in what looked like costumes from the “Anaconda” video. They piled in the car, talking about who they were going to see. You rolled your eyes and drove them to the club. You could hear the loud music as you parked the car. You saw women walking around in short costumes and it made yours look very PG. You sighed and got out of the car. Before you could say anything to Anastasia or Drizella, they were running off.

You made your way inside and ordered yourself something to drink. You watched your stepsisters making their rounds, trying to find a celebrity to claim as their own. You sighed and took a sip of your Coke.

“Hello.” A British voice said. You turned to see a man standing by you. He looked like he had been pulled from a work of Shakespeare. He had a mask over his eyes as well, so you couldn’t see who it was. “You look lonely.”

“My stepsisters wanted to come to this party.” You explained. “I didn’t want to but I was made to.”

“Ah.” He said. “Same here. My friends dragged me here. I’d rather be at home, reading or something.”

“Same.” You laughed, smiling at him.

“Would you like to dance?” He asked, offering his hand.

“Sure.” You said, taking it and going out to the dance floor.

****

Throughout the slow songs, he held you close. He smelled like tea and old books, something that made your heart flutter a bit. You were in the middle of one of these slow songs when you realized the time. You had 20 minutes to get home. You quickly let go of the man.

“I have to go!” You said, backing away.

“Wait!” He said, trying to stop you. “I don’t even know your name!” You were about to tell him when Anastasia and Drizella ran over.

“Let’s go!” You said to them, running. Your shoe fell off as you raced to the door. Your dance partner was running after you. “My shoe!”

“Leave it.” Drizella said. The three of you ran out to your car and drove off. The man picked up your shoe and watched as your car left. He sighed and took off his mask then went out to his own car, still holding your shoe in hopes of returning it to you.

****

Two Months Later

“Hey sweetie.” Your mom said on Skype. You smiled at her. “I have this press conference for this new Marvel movie, then I’ll be home.”

“Promise?” You asked, smiling. She nodded.

“Yes dear.” She said. “I’ll bring you back some autographs. I have to go now! Love you!” 

“Love you to mom.” You said. She hung up. You laid back on your bed. You kept thinking about the man you had met back in October, but you were sure he wasn’t thinking of you.

****

“Tom! Tom!” A woman yelled, waving her hand. “We’ve all heard that there’s a special woman out there that you’re searching for. Have you found her yet?”

“Sadly, no.” Tom said. “I would love to find her though. I want to return her shoe to her and take her out for dinner.”

“Oh, her shoe?” Another reporter asked. “Why do you have her shoe?”

“We were at a Halloween party in L.A. and she ran out and her shoe fell off.” Tom said.

“Show them the shoe.” Scarlett said, poking his side. Tom sighed and reached into a bag at his feet, bringing the glass shoe up and showing it. That’s when a woman in the middle of the room stood up and gasped. Everyone looked at her.

“That’s my daughter’s shoe!” She said, wide eyes. “I mean…” Tom smiled at her.

“Tell me more.”

****

And that was how the story of how you met Tom Hiddleston. Your mom sent you a text of him holding your missing shoe and you couldn’t help but squeal. The next time he was in California, he dropped by for a visit and returned your shoe, as promised. Your stepsisters tried to flirt with him, but he focused only on you. He took you out to dinner and everything.

You have been married two years today.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did you guys like it? I wasn't sure about it but I just really wanted a Cinderella type story lol


End file.
